The invention specifically relates to the type that has a bar above each lens frame and where the inner end of the bar has a slot from the side. The bar end is retained by its slot gripping the bridge. At the other end the bars are secured by a screw that from above is screwed home into a threaded hole in the hinge fastenings. Ordinary screws having a flat head and finger screws, respectively, are used, the screw heads being a feature of the spectacles. The edge bars having ordinary screws are awkward to mount and dismount and a special, very small screw driver is required in order to perform the exchange after all, and very few people possesses such screw driver. The finger screws suffer from the severe drawback that despite their relatively large heads, which in addition have grooves, they are difficult to tighten sufficiently. They therefore show a tendency to work themselves loose for which reason they are often re-tightened by a screw driver despite their true purpose. This renders their exchange just as difficult as when ordinary screws are used.
This problem of a secure fixing and easy replacement is solved according to the invention by a fixing member in the form of a pin retained in its hole by a snap lock effect. The pin is preferably fastened at the outer end of the edge bar and is inserted down into a hole in the hinge fastenings or a separate hole portion. However, the pin might just as well be in the spectacle frame and the hole be in the edge bar.
An embodiment of the invention shall be described in further detail in the following with reference to the drawing.